What Could Possibly Go Wrong
by loseyourself99
Summary: Taker never really considered himself a family man but what happens when Mike talks him into taking two babies in. What could possibly go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story Yay. This will be last new story for awhile**

**Now it's time for my disclaimer I sadly do not own anyone in this story except for my OCs. This** **All comes from my mental, crazy, (oh who am I kidding I could go on forever with this list) mind. **

It was cold and raining I was hanging out with Kane and my next door Mike. Kane came over for the weekend and Mike there was a hardly a time when he wasn't over he had just moved here and had no friends at first I was just doing it to be nice but me and Mike turned out to be really good friends for the most part. Then there was a knock at the door "I'll get it" Mike screamed I got up "No I'll get it" he just sighed "then I'm coming with you" I just shook my head when I opened the door I was surprised to see a what looked to be a two year old and an infant. I looked around there was nobody in sight. I just sighed then looked down again and the kids were gone and so was Mike I sighed again he wants to keep them I could just fell it.

I walked back into the living room to see Mike playing with the babies and Kane helping. I opened my mouth but before I could say anything Mike already started begging me to let them stay. "Oh come on Taker let them stay you have plenty of room and I'd help" I was going to protest that neither of us knew how to take care of a babies but he got all wide eyed "Please" I looked down at the kids and saw the look of pain and suffering in their eyes "What could possibly go wrong" Mike looked at the kids "You can stay". The one who I thought was two looked at me and said "Tank You" I smiled then I got a look of shock from the guys "What I'm not made of stone" I told them.

I walked over to the kids "So what are your names" the boy looked around as if he didn't know. I looked over to Mike and Kane "Do you guys even have a name." they just shook their heads Mike cut in " How old are you guys" the bigger boy at least I think they're both boys looked at me and held up four fingers. I got a little confused because he barely had teeth in his mouth and couldn't really talk "Alright wait here I need to talk to my friends the boy just nodded as we walked into the kitchen "First things first are they both boys" I asked Kane looked at me "Shouldn't we just ask the boy" I shrugged "I'm afraid he might say he doesn't know." Mike walked back into the living room to ask him he came back with a smile on his face "Well Taker was right he doesn't know. But I know how to find out" Me and Kane looked at him "The baby needs a change". Kane clasped his hands together "Well since im leaving in the morning I'll do you the favor of picking up diapers and baby food". he said grabbing his coat. Me and Mike nodded and went back in the room and watched the kids play.

Kane came back about a half an hour later with diapers and baby food I did the first thing that came to my mind "Not it" I said in a hurry Kane followed in suit "Not it" Mike just sighed picked up the diapers and the baby and went into the bathroom. After ten minutes of him screaming stop it he finally came out "She's quite the fighter." So she's a girl I thought. I figured I should feed them before I put them to bed. I walked into the kitchen and came out with a sandwich for the boy I handed it to him and he gave me another thank you or in his case tank you and picked up the baby to feed her."Randy" I said everyone looked at me "His eyes don't they remind you of Randy Orton." I asked them they shrugged and nodded. "Or we could call him John because he looks like Cena too." They looked at him than me and said "Randy it is" Kane looked at us what about the rest of his name. "Randy Michael Calaway how does that sound." Mike asked I only nodded I knew he was going to use his name somehow in there.

"What about the girl" Kane asked Mike looked like he got an idea "How about…. La…Nat….Tesha…" we all laughed including Randy. I snapped my fingers "Trina Niccole Terry Calaway." They all nodded except for Randy "How comes she gets five names." Me, Kane, and Mike just looked at each other confused until I realized "He can't count" the guys said oh nodding their heads. "Fine I said you can be Randy Dwayne Michael Calaway that better. He nodded his head chanting Dwayne, Dwayne, Dwayne. Mike just laughed " I think we know what he wants to be called. I nodded I guess so. Kane added " I think we should call Trina ,Terry because it sounds better" we all nodded including baby Terry. I watched the kids yawn I guess they were ready to go to sleep I looked at the clock 1:30am I guess we could all use some sleep. I picked up the kids and carried them each to a room in the house putting pillows on the edges of the beds so they wouldn't roll off the side of the bed. I sighed I really needed to invest in a crib for Terry, Dwayne would be just fine I hoped.

**Wow very interesting story, I wonder what will happen next. Well you know the drill if you want more just send me a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

When we got up the next morning I had the thrilling experience of bathing and dressing babies. There was a knock at the door I carried a very unhappy Terry to the door I sighed of course it was Mike. I opened the door and let him in he walked into the kitchen and got Terry some milk and handed it to me. "Thanks man" I said very appreciative "Not a problem, hey where's Dwayne "He's dressing himself" he looked at me like I was crazy "You're not helping him" I sighed "He said he could do it" Mike just shook his head "Where we going anyway" I sighed "Were going to the store to get Dwayne and Terry cloths and baby stuff. He laughed "I'm not invited" I smirked "Oh your going and your paying for all the stuff" I looked shocked for once Mike shut his mouth.

"Dwayne you ready to go yet" I called up the steps to him. I saw him at the top of the steps just standing there he looked down then looked at me again. He gave a loud sigh and tried to come down the steps. I walked up the steps not wanting to find out what would happen. I looked over to Mike who looked as if he was expecting something. I sighed and handed him Terry he smiled. But as soon as I let go of Terry she started crying. I took Terry back and let him hold Dwayne who just tensed then looked to me as if asking if Mike was a trustworthy person. I nodded and Dwayne laid his head on Mikes shoulder. "Mark I think these kids have already started to take a liking to you." I smiled that was true.

When we got to the store I had to stop Dwayne from running around the store and picking things up. Finally I just picked Dwayne up and carried him through the store. Dwayne looked at me with wide eyes "Dada down" I smiled dada but I quickly wiped the smile off my face "You gonna be good" he looked at me with sad eyes and nodded I set him down on the floor where he walked holding on to my pants legs while Terry just sat in the cart giggling .

When we got home Mike went straight to his house and said nothing to me for the rest of the day. I sighed and decided to put Terry's crib together. But I realized it would be complicated to do that oif Dwayne was running around the house so I put on the most annoying children's icon known to man SpongeBob. Dwayne just sat in the living room looking like he was completely mesmerized I just smiled you got to love SpongeBob.

It was about two hours later when I came back downstairs Terry was napping on the couch and Dwayne was laying on his back watching…. "Dwayne how did you turn MTV on." He sat up and shrugged at me I looked at him "Use your words." I told him he looked at me again "Mote" I looked around "What" I asked him "Mote" he said again Dwayne started to whimper because he knew I had no idea what he was talking about. Then he pointed to the remote saying "Mote" I nodded and he smiled. I took the remote "No more MTV for you" at first he looked upset but then he said "Okay". Terry started to stir I looked at her and she smiled her little toothless grin. I couldn't help but smile maybe having a family wouldn't be so bad.

**Sorry for the short chapter but if you want more remember review=update. See ya byez**


	3. Chapter 3

**As requested from one of my stealing reviewers... so... here you go.**

The next morning was one I wouldn't forget I was woken up by both kids crying. I went into the room confused as to what was going on.

When I turned on the light all the crying stopped. Then I tried an experiment and turned the lights back out the crying resumed. Note to self buy a night light.

I picked up both kids and carried them to them to the kitchen.

"What do you kids want for breakfast" I asked them not really expecting an answer but instead I got " COOKIES" from Dwayne.

I just shook my head you can't have cookies for breakfast so I shook my head and watched the boys smile deflate into a frown as he looked down. Well maybe one time won't hurt. So I reached up and grabbed the cookies off the refrigerator and put about ten cookies infringing of each of them.

They happily ate the cookies when Mike came strolling trough the door.

"Really cookies for breakfast" he asked me sort of irritated.

I looked at him "You didn't see the looks hey gave me when I told them no" I told him.

"You are the classic father that spoils the mess out of his kids" he told me.

"What about Michelle did you tell her about this."

I looked at him like he's crazy.

"You know Michelle your girlfriend who's coming over today" I sighed when I heard him say that I had completely forgotten but something didn't sit right with me.

"How did you know that Michelle was coming over today." He shrugged.

"I listen to your voice mail he told me. Instead of getting mad I grabbed the kids and walked into my den thinking about Michelle and what to change my voicemail passcode to


End file.
